Throater
Jeremy, best known by his underworld alias, Throater, is Patrick's older brother and former king of the Dirtys. Biography Born and/or raised in Palmdale, California, Jeremy evidently had a strained relationship with his younger brother, Patrick, whom he knew to be the favorite of the family. When Jeremy grew older, he eventually left Palmdale for Van Nuys and through unknown means became the king of the Dirtys under the moniker, Throater. Some years later, Patrick challenged his brother for the throne, and eventually usurped him, becoming a more powerful king known as Gorba. Jeremy returned to Palmdale in exile, where he developed a disdain for the Dirtys and his former life, preparing to come back when the time was right to retrieve his brother. Under his Throater alias, he eventually returned to Van Nuys and met Bad Andrew, a fellow Dirty-hater, by chance after taking a break to urinate in his bucket; Bad challenged him to a fight, which Throater easily won, describing himself as “Gorba’s worst nightmare.” In disbelief, Bad asked how old he was. Despite Bad’s incredulity and general distrust of him, Throater insisted to him that Gorba had to be stopped, showing Bad maps and schematics of the Dirtys’ operations and revealing he used to be their king prior to Gorba’s reign. Throater revealed that Gorba had kicked him off the throne and he subsequently lost a loved one to the Dirtys, emphasizing the importance of stopping Gorba’s operations before more innocent kids were hurt or taken. Bad remained unfazed, and unwilling, to help this stranger on what would be a suicide mission into the heart of the Dirtys’ Hive, so Throater resolved to armor up on his own, leaving by bus. A day later, Throater returned from his weapons run to find a broken and battered Bad. After asking about his current state, Bad revealed that it was Rat, not Gorba, who caused his injuries. Though Throater was initially upset Bad never told him that his own brother had joined the Dirtys, he quickly realized that his brother may not yet be a lost cause and could be their ticket into the Hive; Bad, however, tried to get Throater to see that it was his own fault Rat left in the first place, and he’d be unwilling to help them even if he could. Throater eventually conceded that Bad was uncooperative. Later, Bad listened to Kardashians over the radio in his depression while Throater resumed gearing up for his mission. It was at this point that G-Rex unexpectedly barged in and Throater immediately wrangled him into a headlock, surprised that Bad considered this “terrorist” as his friend. Throater eventually relinquished control and watched on warily as G-Rex delivered Bad’s Hulk armor back to him. Ennobled by his brother’s efforts, Bad armored up in his gear for the first time, ready to take the fight to the Dirtys utilizing Throater’s plans. Throater, however, dropped his tough facade and revealed that his act was entirely cosplay and he had no combat experience whatsoever. Bad, however, pumped him up with an inspirational speech about squadmates he knew Throater would appreciate, and eventually Throater agreed to join the mission, along with G-Rex. By way of G-Rex’s old juice cart, Throater and Bad arrived to the Dirty HQ, and the battle began. Throater covered Bad as he pushed his way through waves of Dirtys to rescue Rat, who was being held hostage by Gorba as punishment for stealing the Hulk armor back. Throater—referred to as Jeremy by his Gorba—engaged his brother in a standoff, and the two exchanged words: Gorba boasted how he had accomplished what his brother could not do as king, and Jeremy admitted that Gorba—now Patrick to him—had always been the favorite. Recognizing that his brother was talking about their family, Patrick seemed to let up, but when Jeremy cocked his gun and prepared to force him to surrender, Patrick declared Rat a traitor and threatened to execute him. Bad arrived seconds before he could pull the trigger and knocked Patrick to the ground. With his mask flown off, pistol in Rat’s hands, and his Dirtys defeated, he began to cry, claiming he never meant any harm to anybody and that he just wanted to be cool. Jeremy stopped Bad from exacting vengeance and revealed that he and Patrick were brothers. Patrick apologized to Jeremy for pushing him off the throne and that he just wanted to go home, with Jeremy agreeing that their mother was preparing dinner for them. Bad was disappointed he’d be leaving, having clearly been influenced by his time with Jeremy. Though Jeremy’s mission was completed, he left Bad with a final word, revealing his true age of 23 to him, a question he didn’t answer when they first met. He later called his dad to pick he and Patrick up from Van Nuys before leaving the Hive. Stills Throater sipping Big Gulp.png|A new player in town. Throater in Bad's face 2.png|Throater tells Bad who's boss. Throater looking at Bad.png|Throater tells Bad that Gorba has to be stopped. Throater with Big Gulp.png|The former king of the Dirtys. Throater side eye.png|Throater's wound. Throater "bus tokens".png|Throater asks for bus tokens. Throater look at Bad.png|Throater finds Bad beaten up. Throater wary 1.png|Throater wary of G-Rex. Throater scared 1.png|All cosplay. Throater Bad surprised.png|Throater and Bad watch G-Rex die. Throater aims.png|Throater in battle. Throater standoff 2.png|Throater in a standoff against Gorba. Rat Fiction.png|Throater and Rat keep Gorba down. Brothers of Palmdale.png|Throater escorts Patrick out of the Hive. List of appearances *''Rat Bastard'' Category:Characters